ABSTRACT Administrative Core aims to ensure the efficient execution of all aspects of the Program and to maintain quality control within the Program. One of the major aspirations of the Program is to create an ethos for maximal integration of the components to better serve this PPG, the field of PDT, cancer research, and the community at large. To this end, the PIs have brought together a team of new and existing scientists and physicians who are already collaborating enthusiastically. In addition to the two broad functions of Scientific and Administrative coordination, the renewal application adds the goals of career development, intellectual property (IP) development, and data sharing to this Core. The scientific coordination will be maintained through a variety of mechanisms that will include regular intra- and inter- Project/Core meetings. This Core will: a) perform monthly reviews and identify obstacles; b) coordinate meetings with selected consultants and key personnel; c) organize and follow up on action plans, and lastly d) achieve additional scientific enhancement via inviting speakers with larger perspective on cancer biology relevant to the Program, but not directly in the area of PDT. Special care will need to be taken to ensure that where appropriate, technologies get IP protection and find optimal development partners consistent with one of the goals of the NIH Roadmap for private- public partnerships. The career advancement goal captures the Core Leaders' strengths at their respective institutions and will intentionally encourage and recruit promising young investigators to scientific education and PDT, and ultimately help with placement of appropriate individuals at high caliber scientific institutions. The Core will also be responsible for data sharing via its website, part of which will be publicly accessible and interactive. The scientific and administrative coordination managed by this administrative core is crucial to ensure efficient execution of the Program, enabling the many different components to perform optimally. RELEVANCE Core A ensures the maximal integration and impact of NCI resources to develop new treatments for cancers that are a burden to society in several different ways.